sayonara
by miyu201
Summary: Naruto mati! Satu-satunya cara untuk menolongnya hanya dengan transfer jiwa. Bagaimana perasaan Sasuke dan Ino melihat Sakura mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan Naruto?


**Hallo semuanya ketemu lagi di cerita ke 3 gue nih. Cerita kali ini tentang pengorbanan Sakura….**

**Mungkin banyak yg bertanya kenapa gue selalu membuat cerita tentang Sakura? **

**Ya sebenarnya aku ini fanficnya loh, aku kagum sama dia yg pada awalnya hanya bisa ngerepotin**** akhirnya menjadi bagian yg sangat penting dalam setiap misi. Selain itu dia tidak pernah takut mati untuk menolong orang lain. Aku juga suka banget sama Sasuke, Neji, dan Kiba habis mereka keren sih he..he. Untuk favorite couple aku sukanya sama SasuSaku, NaruSaku, dan NejiTen.**

**Aku juga mau membalas Review pada cerita 1 (Secret Letter) dan cerita 2 (I Love My Best Friend)**

**Cantik-Chan** terima kasih ya selalu mendukung cerita gue dari cerita 1. Aku juga suka ama NejiTen jadi sebisa mungkin aku berusaha menampilkan pasangan ini hampir di setiap cerita walau hanya sebentar banget.

**HalfMoon-Smile** dan **Tsukimori Fuko** terima kasih atas saran kalian pada cerita 1, sehingga gue bisa lanjutin ke cerita selanjutnya. Dukung terus cerita gue ya.

**pinkviolin** aku juga suka banget sama SasuSaku. Dari yg kulihat sih, Sasuke itu sebenarnya juga mencintai Sakura coz dia selalu kelihatan cemburu kalau Sakura dekat dengan Naruto.

Untuk sementara, ini dulu balasan reviewnya ya. Thanks ya.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….…

Sayonara……

Misi telah berhasil, AKATSUKI telah berhasil mereka hancurkan, Sasuke juga sudah kembali ke konoha. Tapi…..

Kesedihan menyelimuti mereka saat melihat salah satu teman mereka kehilangan nyawanya. Sakura yg memeriksa keadaannya hanya bisa menahan tangis, kesedihan nampak jelas dari wajah gadis itu saat melihat rekan setimnya yg biasanya lincah itu menjadi begitu kaku.

"Sakura bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada cemas

"Na….Naruto sudah….." Sakura tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya tapi dari raut wajahnya semua bisa menebak apa yg terjadi

"Ti..tidak mungkin Naruto-kun" Hinata nampak sangat terpukul, air mata mulai mengalir deras dari mata gadis pemalu itu

"Naruto…" Sasuke hanya tertegun

Teman-teman seangkatan Naruto yg ikut bertarung bersamanya terlihat sangat sedih, mereka adalah Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Ino. Selain itu ada juga para jounin yg mendampingi mereka yaitu Kakashi dan Gai.

Sakura yg dari tadi hanya termenung, tiba-tiba tersenyum tanpa arti. Dia lalu mengumpulkan semacam cakra di tangannya dan memasukkannya ke tubuh Naruto.

"Apa itu? Itu bukan cakra medical ninja. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya" tanya Ino penasaran

"Eh Cakra itu kalau tidak salah…Byakugan!" Neji melihat apa yg dilakukan Sakura dengan byakugannya

"Neji apa seperti yg waktu itu?" tanya Tenten

"Iya…"

"Apa maksud kalian apa sebenarnya yg terjadi? Cakra apa itu?" tanya Ino penasaran

"Itu…Transfer Jiwa" jelas Neji singkat

"Transfer Jiwa?" Sasuke terkejut mendengar perkataan Neji

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Ino cemas

"Transfer jiwa itu berarti Sakura akan menghidupkan kembali Naruto dengan memberikan nyawanya" jelas Kakashi

"APA!!!" semuanya kelihatan kaget (kecuali Lee, Gai, Neji, Tenten, dan Kakashi yg tahu teknik itu)

"Itu tidak mungkin. Jadi Sakura yg akan…." Ino terlihat sangat terkejut

"Ya…" jawab Neji singkat

"Sakura…." Sasuke terlihat sangat syok, dia lalu mendekati Sakura yg masih sedang melakukan Transfer Jiwa

"Sakura jangan lakukan itu. Aku mohon" air mata mulai berjatuhan di pipi Ino

"Ino maaf, aku selalu bermusuhan denganmu. Sebenarnya aku sangat senang bisa berteman denganmu" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum pada Ino

"Kalau kau pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kami, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu" kata Ino sambil berlari mendekati Sakura, Naruto, dan Sasuke

Dengan sigap Shikamaru dan Chouji menahan Ino

"Ino tenanglah sedikit…" pinta Shikamaru

"Lepaskan aku…. Aku mau menghentikan dia" Ino berusaha melepaskan diri dari Shikamaru dan Chouji

"Ino jangan seperti itu…. Kalau kau seperti itu aku nggak bisa pergi dengan tenang" kata Sakura sambil terus melakukan transfer jiwa

"Sakura…."

"Ino tolong bantu Sasuke membangun kembali klan Uchiha" pinta Sakura

"Kenapa? Bukankah Sasuke kembali untukmu? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" kata Ino sambil terus menangis

"Karena….huks….huks….huks…" Sakura mulai terbatuk-batuk, darah segar mulai keluar dari mulutnya

"Sakura!"

Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluk Sakura dari belakang

"Sasuke-kun…." Sakura nampak terkejut

"Sakura jangan pergi…." bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura

"Sasuke-kun maaf. Tapi aku harus menyelamatkan dia" kata Sakura sambil menatap Naruto

"Sakura…"

"Aku sangat menyayangi kalian berdua dan aku tak bisa kehilangan salah satu dari kalian"

"Tapi kami juga nggak bisa kehilangan kamu Sakura. Karena kamu itu adalah cahaya bagi kami"

"Sasuke-kun tolong jaga Ino untukku. Dan kamu juga harus membantu Naruto untuk jadi Hokage ke-6"

"Aku… aku mencintaimu Sakura. Hanya kamu yg ada di hatiku" Sasuke terus memeluk Sakura

"Sasuke-kun…..aku…."

Bersamaan dengan kata-kata terakhir Sakura, Naruto kembali hidup. Transfer jiwa telah selesai, tubuh kaku Sakura sudah jatuh ke pelukan Sasuke.

"Sakura? Sakura!!!" Air mata mulai mengalir dari mata Sasuke

"Ah Sakura-chan kenapa? Dia kenapa Sasuke?" tanya Naruto yg baru sadar

"Dia…. Melakukan transfer jiwa untuk menolongmu Naruto" jelas Kakashi menghampiri mereka

"Tidak itu tidak mungkin… Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto tampak sangat terpukul

"Sakura!!! Kau bodoh" Ino terus menangis keras, Chouji dan Shikamaru tidak menahannya lagi

"Sakura…..sayonara"

**Sudah 5 tahun sejak peristiwa itu……**

Di depan makam Sakura tampak berdiri seorang cowok berambut kuning memakai jubah Hokage.

"Sakura-chan lihat deh aku ganteng nggak? He..he" kata Naruto sambil memamerkan jubahnya

"Hari ini aku di lantik jadi Hokage ke-6 loh. Oh ya, kamu pasti bertanya tentang Sasuke kan? Kalau dia sih….." tambahnya

"Aku sudah berhasil membangun kembali klan Uchiha dan….." kata Sasuke yg tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Naruto

Sasuke lalu mengelus lembut nisan Sakura. Dia membisikkan sesuatu disana….

"Naruto-kun" Hinata duduk di samping Naruto sambil menatap makam Sakura

"Sakura teman baikmu sudah datang nih" kata Ino sambil tersenyum manis di depan makam Sakura

"Sasuke, Hinata, Ino, semuanya" Naruto melihat ke arah Sasuke dan teman-temannya, mereka semua mengunjungi makam Sakura

"Sakura minggu depan aku akan menikah dengan Neji. Sesuai saranmu waktu itu aku memberanikan diri untuk '_menembaknya'_ ternyata dia punya perasaan yg sama denganku" kata Tenten malu-malu

"Tenten…" Neji memeluk Tenten dengan mesra

"Wah mesranya. Tapi jangan pelukkan disini dong, ini kan kuburan" goda Kiba

"Ah" Neji langsung melepaskan pelukkannya. Wajah mereka jadi semerah buah tomat

Mereka semua lalu menatap ke langit, mereka seakan-akan melihat Sakura yg memakai sayap putih tersenyum manis ke arah mereka semua.

"Sakura arigato……"

…………T..H..E ... E..N..D………..

**Jangan lupa Reviewnya ya. Ayo REVIEW….REVIEW…..REVIEW**


End file.
